Why Not?
by inSANITYweT.R.U.S.T
Summary: A series of one-shots about random Naruto, Bleach and NarutoxBleach pairings. Rated T for safety. ON HOLD
1. Love in Battle

"_Love in Battle_"

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya x Hinata

**Anime**: Bleach and Naruto

0-0-0

"Toshiro!"

Blood, slick and warm and red, gushed from the wound in his side. His legs gave way and he crumbled to his knees. Teeth gritted in pain. The battered and bruised arrancar let out a insane cackle and raised his blade; the silver glinted into the moonlight. Hinata cried out and charged forward and lifted her own katana.

Pain. Oh, the pain. The arrancar's blade sliced through Hinata's shoulder but his victorious grin faded no sooner then it had formed as he looked down; the tip of Hinata's sword had ripped through the skin on his mid-drift and carved through his insides. Shock painted his features. His skin grew paler and paler. His golden eyes located momentarily with Hinata's lavender ones and suddenly the gold grew dim and his body sagged.

With a tremendous heave Hinata threw the now lifeless shell onto the ground, where it materialized instantaneously. She drew a shuddering breath. And gripped the hilt of the arrancar's sword. She tried to pull it free and barely suppressed a scream.

"Hyuuga..." Toshiro's voice was barely audible. She heard him groan, she heard the sound of rustling fabric and moving limbs. Hinata looked round and saw her captain standing on shaky legs. Panting hard and gripping his side. His hand glowed green.

Hinata pressed her head against his shoulder. Toshiro rested his chin on her head. They stayed like that for the longest time before Toshiro suddenly wrenched the sword out of her shoulder. She screamed and clung to his shihakusho for dear life. The scent of blood reached her nose and pain coursed through her body.

And suddenly it was gone. She realized Toshiro was healing her with as much reiatsu as he could spare, perhaps more, and that he was shaking from head to toe. They were both battle worn and tired. Oh, so tired. They could've just collapsed right then and there and curled up together in the ruins of Fake Karakura Town, Rukongai in disguise.

That arrancar had been the last of them. The Espada had all fallen over the course of the battle; Tousen, Ichimaru and Aizen were all dead. But the shinigami had lost comrades too; Ukitake had fallen, as well as the vice-captain Hinamori Momo. Run through and ripped apart.

"...Toshiro-kun..." Hinata whispered and her voice was muffled by his chest.

He didn't bother to correct her. Not being addressed as 'Hitsugaya-taichou' was the least of his concerns at the moment.

"Nani? **(what?)**" His voice was gentle and soft.

"I...I l-love you." She needed to say it. She didn't know why; she just needed to. The battles, the blood, the death; it seemed like all the happiness had been drained from the world in those few horrifying hours. Love was the only thing she had left to cling to.

Toshiro buried his face in her hair. Her sweet-smelling, inhumanly soft hair. He breathed in her scent and held her tighter. Held her closer. Like she was his last remaining link to the world.

"I love you too, Hyuuga."

She was all he had left to cling to.

* * *

**!I own neither Bleach nor Naruto!**

**Hi~ This is a random little (corny, -_-) story about HitsuHinata. It had nothing to do with_ Lavender Lily_! It's completely random. As is the DEATHS! Just because Mori and Uki die here, doesn't mean they're dead in the actual series, so don't get upset!**

**Okay...**

**'Why not?' is gonna be basically a collection of one-shots of random pairings, either NarutoxNaruto, BleachxBleach, or NarutoxBleach, like HitsuHinata. You can request a pairing, if you so wish. I don't care what it is, no matter how crazy or plain silly it may seem. This story won't be updated too quickly, though; this is spare-time stuff. _Lavender Lily _is my main concern.**

**Anyway...thank you for reading! Please review nicely. **

**Also, I was inspired to do this at all by KoreanGal5's HitsuagyaHinata A-Z one-shots. GO READ HER STORIES!**


	2. Thunder

"_Thunder_"

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Rukia

**Anime: **Bleach

**Requested By: **Aki666

0-0-0

_Rukia was all alone._

_Her parents had gone out on business. Her sister was ill and confined to her bed. Byakyua, Hisana's boyfriend, was curled up in front of the fire at his million-dollar home. Rukia was trembling on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. Her big, violet eyes were wide with terror. Her skin was deathly pale. Her lips were quivering with the urge to scream._

_Outside rain poured down by the truck-load and splattered against the windows. Lighting flashed over head and thunder clapped and roared. And with the thunder came Rukia's shriek of terror. She leapt off the sofa and dived under the coffee table. Tears glistened in her eyes._

_Rukia was only seven. Thunder was her most hated foe, the monster she feared more then death itself. It was like the boogie-man to Rukia, only painfully real. She wished Hisana would come down stairs. Hisana had a weak body, but she was Rukia's fiercest protector. She would hold her sobbing sister till the storm receded, even if it hurt to sit upright._

_But Hisana was fast asleep and wouldn't wake till morning. Rukia was utterly alone..._

_And the storm relished in her fright._

0-0-0

_Ten years later..._

The sky was growling. It was dark and black and grim; thunder rumbled menacingly and lightning flashed ominously in the distance. Vertical rain tricked down from the sky. _Pitter-patter pitter-patter, _went the rain hitting the roof. The sound haunted Rukia as she tossed and turned in her bed. _Pitter-patter pitter-patter._

She eventually gave up on sleep and bounced down the stairs. Making as much noise as she possibly could without waking the others, all to drown out of the noise of the fast coming storm. She walked into the kitchen and thrust open the fridge and hunted for some edible food. She plopped the jam on the table and fished for some bread and butter.

Ten minutes later, she was curled up on the coach with the TV on and she took a large bite of her sandwich. She chewed with excessive force and was extra careful to make sure she heard it loud and clear; the chilling squelch of food being crushed into non-existence. She ran her tongue over her lips as she stared intently at the monkeys dancing across the screen with banana's clutched between their teeth. Little red bows wrapped round their necks.

Rukia tried to focus on how silly they looked, how cute they looked, in an attempted to block out other, more disturbing thoughts. Like how she would react when the storm finally arrived, with its claps of thunder and lightning flashes and howling winds.

Kurosaki Ichigo was staying over at her house tonight because he'd gotten into yet another fist fight with his father but had been unable to stand the man's mindless gibberish afterwards, so had come here; Rukia didn't want to look like a coward in front of him. She had a reputation for being strong. For being fearless. Nothing was going to change that.

But as the minutes drawling into hours and the storm rumbled closer...Rukia wasn't so sure.

And all of a sudden a blinding flash of lightning filled the room and was closely followed by a ferocious roar of thunder; and Rukia screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs and raced into the kitchen. Threw open the cupboard. Pulled everything out and spilled them on the floor.

Then she hopped inside and closed the door and left her pride where she'd been standing. She covered her ears with her hands and slapped her eyes shut and pressed her legs against her chest. She took a long, shuddering breath. She could feel the water works coming. Another shuddering breath. Another clap of thunder and another scream. Tears sprang into her eyes.

Up stairs, Kurosaki Ichigo stirred. He blinked wearily at the ceiling and groaned, annoyed by the fact he'd been woken, before rolling out of bed and getting up, straightening and stretching. He stood still and listened to the rain and the wind; flinched ever so slightly when lightning split the sky and thunder shrieked-

_A scream? _Ichigo blinked. Alarm bubbled in his stomach. _Did I just hear a scream?  
_

He waited. Listened. For a moment all he could hear was the monstrous rains and the equally monstrous winds; but as the lightning struck and thunder roared, a fainter, but much more terrifying sound met his ears: the sound of his best friend, Kuchiki Rukia, screaming the house down.

"Rukia!" He cried and instantly he was out the door and taking the steps two at a time. He crashed into the wall in his haste and tripped down the final few stairs. He managed to catch himself on the corner. Panting, the orange haired teen scanned the room for Rukia.

"Rukia!" He called. "What's wrong? Oi, Rukia, answer!"

No reply. Ichigo twitched. He was about to yell again when the thunder came and she suddenly screamed again. He followed the sound of her shriek and stopped outside the kitchen pantry and stared at the noodles and soup cans and taco shells that had been scattered carelessly across the floor. His frowned hardened. Ichigo looked up at the door and saw it was closed.

He approached it slowly, carefully. He didn't want to startle her.

"Rukia?" He said softly and gently touched the door. He didn't try to open it just yet; he didn't want her to freak out and kick him in the face. "Oi, Rukia. Are you alright?"

"O-of course I am, fool!" Rukia snapped back. But her voice shook, and Ichigo immediately knew she was lying. Rukia's voice _never _shook.

"Rukia..."

"I said I'm fine! Just go back to sleep-"

_CRASH!_

"EEEIIYYAA!" Came Rukia's frantic cry. Ichigo jumped in surprise; then his face softened. He could hear Rukia's hushed sobs. If she was trying to hid her fear, she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Rukia...I know you're scared. But it's just _thunder. _It can't do anything to you." He soothed and went to open the door but he barely got it open enough to slip his hand through before Rukia grabbed the other side and held it still.

"I'm not scared!" She snarled. "I know thunder can't hurt me. I'm inside, for god's sake! I'm not scared of thunder! No way-"

Another crash and Rukia's hand with drew to cover her ear. She closed her eyes again and began to tremble.

"I'm not scared..." She whispered. "I'm not scared...I'm not scared...I'm not scared..."

"Rukia..." Ichigo could hardly believe his eyes. He'd never seen Rukia like this before...she was like a different person entirely...

"Hey, it's okay. Rukia. You're not alone."

"I'm always alone..." Her voice was barely audible now. "Always...mum and dad always disappear when there's a storm; Hisana-nee-san is sick; Nii-sama doesn't care..." She sniffed. "I'm _always alone_..."

"...Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Ichigo pressed. "You're not alone, Rukia!"

And as a final clap of thunder filled the air Rukia bit back her scream and burst out of the cupboard; she buried her head in his chest, clung to his singlet, sobbing uncontrollably. Sobbing, sobbing and sobbing. For a moment, Ichigo wasn't sure what to do other then stand and gap, wide-eyed, at the petite creature huddled against his torso. Then he allowed himself a small smile and stroked her hair and hugged her back.

"You're not alone, Rukia."

And for some reason, that filled with Rukia with a joy she could not describe.

0-0-0

"Oi, Ichigo." Rukia mumbled. It was daylight now; the sun shone proudly in a sky of pale blue. Not a cloud in sight.

Ichigo blinked himself back into reality. They'd both fallen asleep at some point on the sofa, while watching a show about dancing monkeys. "Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone I'm scared of thunder, I'll kill you."

"I figured you'd say that..."

* * *

**!I don't own Bleach!**

**DONE! Grr, IchiRuki is hard to fight. Mainly because I suck at writing with these too...but it was fun.**

**I apologize for using the Ouran High School Haruhi-is-scared-of-storms plot X3 But it was all I could think of, honestly. I repeat, IchiRuki is hard to fight.**

**Well, Aki666, I hope you liked you very long one-shot ^/^ Thanks for reading!**


	3. Pink and Purple

"_Pink and Purple_"

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya x Hinata

**Anime: **Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **KoreanGal5

0-0-0

It was a fine winter afternoon, and Hitsugaya Toshiro was tired. Sitting at his desk he glared hotly at the pile of papers he had yet to finish, imaging the hours upon hours of work that lay ahead of him. He almost groaned out loud. He'd never admit it, but sometimes he hated being a captain. All this paperwork really took the thrill of being able to boss around people twice his size. But he didn't want to end up like Matsumoto; lounging around in bar taverns with a hundred sake bottles grouped around her feet. He shuddered at the very idea.

"Good morning, Toshiro-kun." The sweet voice was like music to his ears. He looked up and saw the lavender eyed Hyuuga Hinata emerge from her bed room, clad in that silky purple kimono and pink sash she usually wore when she was off duty, with a lovely blue flower tucked behind her ear; she rubbed her eyes sheepishly and flashed Toshiro a tired smile. He sighed.

"Good _afternoon, _Hyuuga." He said and Hinata jumped out of her half-asleep state with a shameful yip.

"A-a-a-afternoon!" She gasped.

He pointed to the clock and Hinata's gaze followed. Her face turned hot pink. It was almost three thirty and she'd only just woken up. Embarrassed, Hinata hastily turned away from her captain and fiddled with her sleeves. Behind her, Toshiro chuckled. No matter how dark and forbidding his future may seem, Hinata always had the ability to brightened it up.

Still, that monstrous pile of compressed trees _was _terrifying_._ He hadn't had a proper nights sleep in days thanks to that. He wondered whether Matsumoto would help him if he bargained with her, but harshly shoved the idea aside. No way! It was practically the same as kissing her feet. Hinata was the only one who ever helped him with his paper work without being prompted, but she was off duty today and-

Then an idea came to him. It was silly and childish and would probably make Hinata faint as it had done in the pass (what messy situations _those_ had turned into...), but he smirked and decided to do it anyway. He flash-stepped out of his chair and a second later he was standing directly behind Hinata; and then his arms snaked sly around her waist and he nuzzled his face against her neck.

Predictably, Hinata's face went from pink to crimson in a heart beat and suddenly she was rooted to the spot. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened ever so slightly, surprised and a little _excited _by the close contact. She swallowed.

"T-T-T-Toshiro-kun?" She stuttered and then she yelped as Toshiro kissed her neck.

"I know it's your day off, but could you help me with these?" He asked and he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer. And, of course, her cheeks grew redder. "It'd be a _big _help..."

"E-e-e-eh, I-I, um, eh-" Hinata head was spinning. She had a sneaking suspicion that Toshiro was doing this for his own amusement. She swallowed. She was going to faint if she didn't get some oxygen into her soon; she could already see white specks dancing across her vision.

"Well?" He prompted and his lips brushed against her cheeks. Hinata squeaked and Toshiro chuckled. Her cheeks, if possible, got even redder. She wanted so slap him, making her squirm like this. Or, rather, _freeze_ like this. He knew she couldn't say no to him when he was this close, being this intimate. He'd known that since the first day she started filling in for Matsumoto, since she became his 'Part-time Vice-captain'. He snuck up on her and hugged her close, begging for her assistance even though it was her day off, and they'd both agreed she wouldn't need to work said day. Helpless, Hinata had given in and worked her butt off with him for the next hour. After that, he claimed he'd only done it because he _seriously _needed some help. But Hinata, like any woman, had her doubts.

Toshiro lips found her ear and Hinata squealed.

"O-O-O-Okay! I-I'll help!" She just couldn't take being so close to him, so suddenly. Boyfriend or not, Hinata was still somewhat skittish about close-contact. She always had been, probably always would've been if she hadn't met Toshiro.

"Thank you." He said and he released her. Tears in her eyes, Hinata stomped past him and picked up some papers. Her whole face was bright, watermelon-red; even her ears shone. She snatched up a pen and sat down in his chair like she always did when working with him and was about to start when Toshiro suddenly leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I mean it," He whispered and he brushed her cheek with his hand. "Thank you."

Despite herself, Hinata smiled a small, timid smile. _Honestly, _she thought as she stood, _you're as sly as a fox, sometimes, Toshiro-kun. _And she gently planted her lips against his own, kissing him as the sun steadily sank beneath the clouds, staining the sky pink and purple.

Just like the colours of Hinata's kimono.

* * *

**!I own neither Bleach nor Naruto!**

**No idea where this came from :P I tried to do what KoreanGal5 said, Hinata as his vice-captain or something, but this came out instead. Heheh, Toshiro's character is WAY outta whack XD Meh, he may act differently when in love. Who knows?**

**Anyway, very short [like all my HitsuHinata drabbles appear to be -_-] but I hope you enjoyed it, KoreanGal! (I know I did _very_ much X3) **

**I do, however, apologize for not following your plot XD She's still his assistant, sorta, so please bare with it~**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**[next WILL be Gin x Matsumoto, for Aki666!]**


	4. Protect

"_Protect_ "

**Pairing: **Gin x Rangiku

**Anime: **Bleach

**Requested By: **Aki666

0-0-0

A young Ichimaru Gin, clad in his flowery hakama and worn-out sandles, was staring idly at the sky when he heard Matsumoto Rangiku scream.

In a flash Gin's almost playful expression was exchanged for one of deathly seriousness as he leapt to his feet and raced down towards the river where he could hear Rangiku screaming; wailing at the top of her lungs. He heard a man cry out in pain as Rangiku undoubtedly smashed her foot into his shins, sending him crashing to the ground in a heap of trembling flesh. He heard another man spit out something foul and unfit for a child's ears; and suddenly Rangiku was screaming again and Gin's blood pounded in his ears.

"Rangiku!" He yelled as he skidded around a corner, sweat sparkling on his breath, and he saw a grim looking man with a beard choked with filth and two black squinty eyes holding Rangiku down; she was struggling furiously in his grip, clawing at his face and biting at his arms. But the ugly man refused to release his prey and continued to push her into the dirt

Gin charged forward. With uncanny ease the silver haired boy leapt into the air and cracked the man swiftly over the head with his foot and sent him sparling in the dirt. He touched lightly against the ground and then stooped low to help Rangiku onto her feet.

"Gin." She whispered and her voice shook in fear and anger; Gin squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Come on, let's go-"

And suddenly Gin was slapped away by a thick muscular arm and Rangiku squealed out his name. He hit the ground-hard-and the air was knocked out of him and as he lay there, gasping for air and clutching his chest, not one, but _two _fully grown bullies boxed Rangiku in. Despite the fear that bubbled within her she put up a firm front and gritted her teeth.

"Gin!" She cried out. He twitched, then groaned, and rolled onto his feet.

One of the men lashed out. Rangiku ducked and kicked out, aiming for his shins; but he caught her leg before it made contact and he effortlessly lifted her small frame off the ground and held her high in the air. Rangiku screamed and flailed her arms about in a vain attempted to hit anything, to injury them in any way, but the man holding her just laughed.

"You think I'd fall for the same trick twice? Now, stop squirming, pretty, this'll only take a minute..." He chuckled and his voice was sinister.

Tears sparkled in her eyes. "Let me go! LET ME GO! Gin!"

"Shorty over there can't save you, so shut up and be a good girl-"

And he let out a shameful squeal of pain as Gin suddenly kicked in him the groin. As you've probably guessed, Gin did not take kindly to being addressed as 'shorty'. He whirled around and before Squinty-eyes could react, Gin had already hit both his shins with bone-breaking blows and his legs gave way beneath him and he crumbled to the ground.

With a cry, Rangiku felt her leg slip free of the man's grip and she plummeted towards the earth; and she fell right into Gin's outstretched arms and she clung to his chest, breathing hard.

"You okay?" He said softly. Either side of him, the men where huddled on the ground twitching and groaning; but their eyes were wide and awake. Neither dared to try and attack again, lest it would next time cost them their pathetic lives.

Rangiku nodded. "Put me down, please."

Gin did and Rangiku's legs swayed dangerously. Gin gripped her shoulders and she steadied; and suddenly her strength came gushing back and she stormed over to Squinty-eyes and slapped him across the face. But he fainted before Rangiku managed to hit him and she let out a disappointed huff.

"Bastards," She growled.

Gin chuckled. "Now, now, women shouldn't use such foul language~"

"Oh, be quiet." She snapped but her voice was light and humorous.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Gin suggested and Rangiku nodded and the two set off. They walked so close, their hands almost brushed together.

And out of the corner of her eye, Rangiku watched Gin's sly grin, and smirked. Rangiku couldn't imagine life without Gin; he'd saved her so many times, in so many different ways. He was her life, her hero, her everything. And though she didn't know it, Gin felt the same way about her; his life had been so empty, so dull, before he'd found her, exhausted and half-starved, covered in dirt and cuts and bruises. Two halves of the same coin, they were: she was Heads, he was Tails. She was his queen that ordered him about mercilessly, and he was her trusted knight in shinning that saved her in her time of distress.

And as their home came into view, Rangiku's hand slipped into his and he held it tight.

"You're always gonna be protecting me, aren't you, Gin?" Rangiku sighed. "I'm so weak."

"You're not weak," Gin protested. "And...yeah. I always will."

And Gin meant that. No matter the situation, he would _always _protect Rangiku. Even if he had to leave her behind in order to do so.

* * *

**!I own neither Bleach nor Naruto!**

**Finished X3 I couldn't think of a story to do when they were older, so I just did this one~ It's not particularly romancey, but I shows how close their relationship is and how far Gin will go to protect Rangiku. X3**

**I apologize if Rangiku is out of character. I'm now sure how she acted like as a child, so I sorta improvised a little...**

**Anyway, I hope you all like it!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Arrangement of Perverts

"_Arrangement of Perverts_ "

**Pairing: **Lisa x Jiriaya [not love]

**Anime: **Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **Aki666

0-0-0

Yadomaru Lisa disliked Konoha very much. She hated the weirdly shaped buildings, with their messily constructed wooden roofs and rusty brown colour; she hated the streets, lined with carts and choked with people; but most of all she hated the ninja, with their fancy jutsu and nerdy headbands. They made her and her vizard group look completely talent-less; she couldn't breath fire or clone herself or force trees to pop out of the ground. No, all she could do was whip out a freaky-looking mask and slice people to ribbons with her zunpaku-to.

Her friends were very aware of this fact. And so it puzzled them a great deal when they heard she travelled to the ninja world monthly, just like today.

Clad in her standard Japanese school girl uniform, Lisa roamed the human-infested streets with her turquoise eyes hunting for one annoying face in particular, and that face wasn't Shinji's. She rounded several corners, pushing aside many startled people; eventually she gave up walking amongst the humans and leapt into the air with a frustrated hiss.

But after what felt like a life time, she finally found _him. _Sitting half-hidden amongst a mismatch of pipes and nursing a painful looking bruise on the back of his head was Jiriaya the Toad Sage, clad in his usual garments of pale green and bright red, with his snowy white air cascading down his back in a wild mess. Lisa touched lightly against the ground behind him before swiftly adding another bruise to his collection.

"OWW!" He squealed shamefully and he whipped around hotly to not doubt yell at the attacker, but immediately froze upon seeing Lisa.

"Oh! It's Lisa-chan-"

"I thought I don't you not to address me as such, Old Man." Lisa said coolly and Jiriaya pulled a hurt expression.

"Why so cold, Lisa-chan? We're all friends here!"

"Hn." Lisa didn't like to think this dirty old man as her _friend, _but she had to admit they did share some common interests. Like staring at big-busted women in swim suits. Or reading erotic manga, especially the josei genre. They were both hard-core perverts. And this was what drew the unlikely combo together.

"I've finished volume two," Lisa said and suddenly she sounded business like as she pulled a book from her pocket. Across the top in clear kanji was 'Come Come Paradise' and drawn crudely underneath was a picture of a man chasing after a woman in a crimson dress; both looked immensely happy, with their mouths opened wide as they laughed openly. Lisa would've preferred a much more..._revealing _cover picture, and as would've Jiriaya, but the sage, though sorry to admit it, said that such images weren't legally aloud to be put on the cover of any book beside a porn magazine, and even then it had to be a little controlled; until you open it, of course. No-one wanted to destroy the innocence of children until they were at least thirteen.

Jiriaya smirked and he took the book from her and examined it. "I see you have. And you've appeared to have read it a number of times," He continued as he noticed the spin was a great deal more wrinkled then when he'd first given it to her. "You must've enjoyed it."

"I did, actually. The - and the -, and especially the - were very entertaining." She confessed and Jiriaya's eyes sparkled.

"Really? I'm so glad they appeal to women. This series was more directed at the male audience, you're aware, but if I could get more _female _buyers-"

"More opportunities for research?" Lisa finished dryly and Jiriaya smiled slyly.

"Speaking of research..." He groped around in his pockets and pulled out a jet-black camera with a huge lens, in which Lisa could see herself reflected. Jiriaya raised his eye brows suggestively, a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

"First, the book." Lisa ordered and Jiriaya regretfully lowered his camera; he tugged a second item out of his many pockets and threw the book at Lisa, which she caught without a second glance. She examined the cover and was happy to see there was only a woman on the cover this time, with her silky brown hair flowing beautifully around her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkling with tears of innocence. Lisa couldn't wait to read about it being shattered in more ways then one.

And then Lisa slipped into the female bathing suit Jiriaya always had on hand when Lisa came by, and the shooting began. It was there arrangement; in order to get his books, Lisa had to be his model. She didn't really mind the job. After all, it made her feel sexy. But she did mind the fact Jiriaya seemed to be enjoying himself a hell of a lot more then she did.

After about a hour of posing and blowing air kisses, Lisa wriggled back into her uniform and tucked the book into her shirt.

"I want the magazine with my photos in it, Old Man." Lisa informed him coldly and he nodded. He knew she was going to say that, anyway, because she did every week, and he always delivered. He was perverted, yes, but a lying back-stabber? I think not.

And with that, Lisa took off into the sky and flashed through the portal patiently awaiting her return. It slapped shut upon her entering and when she opened her eyes she was back in that dirty storage warehouse she and her vizard comrades dwelt in. With a quick glance from left to right, Lisa darted off to her room and sat huddled in the corner with her nose buried in the pages of Come Come Paradise. Her perverted giggling filled the room.

The sound reached the ears of a near by Hiyori and she shuddered. "Adults are so weird!"

* * *

**!I own neither Bleach nor Naruto!**

**Done ^^ This practically wrote itself, I swear. I didn't even need to think! I'm pretty sure their personalities are outta whack, though -_- I haven't watched Naruto in a LONG time and Lisa hasn't been around, *sigh* But I hope you guys all like it! :D**

**Also, I thought I'd just say this: there is no limit to requests. Aki666 has requested three so far. It doesn't matter to me if you request one or one hundred. I'll still write them. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Arrangement of Perverts: Copy Cat Squeal

"_Arrangement of Perverts: Copy Cat Squeal_ "

**Pairing: **Lisa x Kakashi [not love]

**Anime: **Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **Aki666

0-0-0

Yadomaru Lisa disliked Konoha very much; we all learnt that during her visit to Jiriaya. She hates the houses; the people; and above all else, the jutsu using ninja, with their ability to clone themselves and control puppets and cast illusions. But even Lisa in incapable of hating _everybody_; there are a selected few ninja she as the patience to talk with.

And on of those are Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Cat ninja, with his silver, gravity-defining hair and toned, muscular body and one visible but observant eye. He was, without question, the only other male ninja Lisa could stand to be around besides Jiriaya; and it was for the same reason she visited the Toad Sage weekly.

You see, Kakashi and herself were perverts. It was a well known fact that Lisa enjoyed staring a big-busted swim-suit models and that Kakashi had read Come Come Paradise back to front so many times, he could write whole chapters down on paper using his memory alone. And this, dear readers, was the only reason our ninja-hating heroine could stand being around Kakashi.

Or so she thought.

Twitching, Lisa looked left, looked right, and sighed. Kakashi was no where to be seen. Why she was even surprised that he was late for their meeting, she didn't know. It was another well known fact among the citizens of Konoha that Kakashi was late for just about everything. And so Lisa sat on the concrete bench and silently fumed while trying to decide just where she'd kick Kakashi for making her wait so long. Seriously, sometimes she hated Kakashi as much as she hated any other random ninja...

"Lisa-san!"

Kakashi suddenly appeared around the bend with a bang tucked under his arm. Lisa stood up and crossed her arms heatedly over her chest and glared daggers at him through her glasses. Kakashi flinched.

"You're late, Old Man-Silver." Lisa snapped. (It was strange that she called all the men here 'Old Man', as she was probably older then every single one).

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi apologized and he scratched the back of his neck. "I was thinking about the meaning of life and just lost track of time!"

"And Ichimaru Gin is a saint. Do you have the stuff?"

Kakashi nodded and lifted the bag so Lisa could see it properly. She wrenched it out of his grip and plodded down on the bench and ripped it open. Her glasses caught the sunlight and shone. What she saw was exactly what she'd been expecting; books and magazine of the most indecent kind, and the bag was full to the bursting. She picked one up and leafed through; and then she gasped and flipped back to the front. Matsumoto Rangiku was on the cover- Oh, wait, no she wasn't. That was just some look alike; her boobs were smaller.

A little disappointed, Lisa put the mag aside and rummaged through the bag. She stopped, however, when Kakashi suddenly coughed.

"What?" She demanded frostily.

"Do you have the photos?" He asked softly and his eye flicked from side to side, as though he feared he was being watched.

Lisa rolled her eyes. Like with Jiriaya, she had to strike a deal with Kakashi in order to get her porn magazines in mint-conditions. She had to big Kakashi sexy photos of some sexy girls from the Soul Society or Karakura, and he gave her the sexy magazines with even sexier women inside. What they were doing was illegal, yes, because Lisa never asked permission to take the photos and lied when she said she'd delete them, and Kakashi stole half the mags from Jiriaya and never admitted to doing so when confronted. It was, in a sense, her 'Copy Cat Squeal' to her arrangement with the Toad Sage.

"Yes." She groped around her pocket and pulled out several palm-sized images of Matsumoto Rangiku and Inoue Orihime, clad in swim suit and skin sleek with seawater. Kakashi took one look at the revealing photographs before going bright red in the face and blood squirted out of his nose with such force that it broke his black-mask-thing.

As he lay bleeding out on the ground, Lisa laid the photos beside him and were careful to make sure they didn't get any blood on them and then took off with her bag of magazines. Kakashi's leg gave a sudden lurch as she stepped over his twitching body.

"Hehehe..." Kakashi giggled. "D-don't touch...hehehe..."

Lisa blinked. "You're no better then my taichou."

0-0-0

_**OMAKE?**_

Hiyori shuddered. Lisa was giggling insanely in her room again and it was damn well creepy! Hiyori had half a mind to go punch the pervert in the face but Shinji claimed they'd all need their strength for the up coming battle again Captain Unbeatable Butterfly Aizen, so she wasn't aloud to mortally injury anyone until after such time.

Then Hiyori realized something and clapped her hands together. "Oh!"

"What?" Shinji asked from across the room.

"I just realized something, baldy! You know the arrancar were gonna have ta fight?"

"Yeah?"

"Even if we kill them, they won't die!"

Shinji blinked. "...I don't follow..."

"They're just bigger and better _hollow, _you idiot! When he kill them, we'll be purifying them! We're sending to them to the Soul Society, damnit!"

Shinji's faces remained blank for a moment. Then Hiyori's words snuck in and he cried out in bewilderment.

"GAH! That's true! We're just purifying the bastards!"

"Raag! This sucks!" Hiyori howled and she banged her fist on the wall, seething.

"I know!" Shinji agreed and he jumped up. "Let's go drown our sorrows in Lisa's porn!"

"Yeah!-WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE, YOU DAMN BALDY!"

* * *

**!I own neither Bleach nor Naruto!**

**Pfft, my lame attempt at humour. I really don't like this one...I reckon I could've done better...*shrugs* ah, well**

**The 'omake' bit with Hiyori was something I realized a while ago...but since the shinigami's zunpaku-to purify tormented souls and send them to the Soul Society, won't the same happened to the arrancar? I mean, they ARE hollows, they just look like humans. They're still tormented spirits...**

**Anyway...I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Babysitting

"_Babysitting_ "

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya x Hinata

**Anime**: Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **Aki666

0-0-0

"I want some ice cream!"

It took every ounce of self control Toshiro had not to whip around and throw the brat out the window.

"I know," He said stiffly and Hanabi crossed her little chubby arms of her chest. "but I don't have any, and even if I did, your mother told me not to give you any sweets."

Hyuuga Hanabi pouted and furiously stomped her feet against the ground, and Toshiro winced as he felt the first_ thump_ of a forming headache in his forehead. Sighing, he sat down and rubbed his temples while Hanabi wailed on the floor about how unfair it was that she couldn't spend all bloody night wolfing down chocolate ice cream. Toshiro wondered if he just lied and told her ice cream makes you get sick, she'd shut up; but decided against it. Her parents would hate him for messing with their kid's mind and he needed the money they were giving him.

"I want ice cream! I want ice cream!"

_And I want to be taller! _Toshiro snapped in his mind and he grabbed the TV remote and clicked the 'on' button. Instantly Hanabi's screams grew soft and her eyes grew wide as Jerry snuck up on an unsuspecting Tom with a mouse trap clenched between his tiny fingers. As Tom yowled in pain and his face turned red, Hanabi dropped to her knees and clapped, giggling until her cheeks shone pink, and cheered for Jerry as the cunning brown mouse slipped away. Toshiro let out a sigh of relief. Peace at last.

His relief was short lived. About fifteen minutes later, some idiot knocked on the door and relit the fuse behind Toshiro's forehead. His migraine returned and with a barely suppressed groan he lifted himself off the coach and stormed over to the door. He ripped it open and opened his mouth to shout in the person's face-

But no sound came out.

In front of him was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

She was short (like him), but still managed to be a little taller but not by much. Her hair silky midnight-blue hair was cut short like a boy's do and two thick bangs framed her round, rosy-cheeked face. Her skin was pale and smooth-looking and it made him want to touch it. But it was her eyes that caught his attention first. Those beautiful, bright, lavender eyes. Hanabi had pupil-less eyes, too, but they were a steely grey colour; not that heavenly shade of pale purple her's were.

"U-um..." She mumbled and Toshiro gave a start. He'd been staring.

"Hi." He coughed. "What do you want?"

"I-I live here..." She said softly and her cheeks went pink as she heard something jingle in her purse. "I-I should've u-used the key..."

"It's fine. Come in." Toshiro stepped to the side and the nameless Hyuuga carefully stepped over the porch and into the cosy living room. Hanabi heard the echoing click of the door being shut and looked up; and her face lit up like the 4th of July.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" Hanabi exclaimed and she threw herself at her older sister, who stumbled backwards and began to fall. Toshiro was there in a flash and caught her shoulders, holding her steady, before she could fall and smack her head upon the hard, wooden floor.

Hinata's face went from pink to red in a heart beat and Toshiro was surprised to feel heat rushing to his face, too. Hinata muttered a thank you and Toshiro gently released her shoulders and returned to his perch on the coach while Hanabi giggled in her sisters lap about Tom and Jerry and the day she'd had. Of course, she made it out like Toshiro was the boogie-man in disguise but Hinata seemed to realize her sister was exaggerating and just went along with the ride, shaking her finger at Toshiro and frowning, though her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Th-thanks for looking a-after Hanabi-chan," Hinata said as Toshiro prepared to leave and she handed him his pay check, thirty dollars up front. Toshiro pocketed the money and thanked her and said good bye to Hanabi, who shot him an icy glare before letting out a squeal of delight as the big grey dog punched Tom in the face with a resounding _dowing_

"Hey, Hyuuga," Toshiro said and Hinata looked up from the ground and her cheeks were still a little pink.

"H-hai?"

"Will I see you around?"

Hinata's blush darkened and she nodded. "H-hai. I-if you want."

Toshiro smiled. "Great."

Hinata nodded and smiled faintly. "G-great."

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi cried from beyond the porch. "Why're you taking so long? You're not kissing him, are you? Don't date him! He's stupid. _And _stupid people can't _kiss._"

Toshiro twitched and Hinata giggled. "I-I'll be back in a s-sec!" She promised and Hanabi went back to watching cartoons. "W-well, bye, Toshiro-kun." Hinata said and she dipped her head slightly in farewell.

Toshiro nodded and stepped away from the door and he returned the small wave Hinata gave him. As Toshiro headed home, he couldn't help but smirk. Hinata looked like a nice, innocent little girl, with her cute smile and rosy cheeks and incredibly beautiful eyes...He wouldn't mind spending a _lot _more time with her, never mind her stutter. That was kind of cute, too, the way she stumbled over words and blushed crimson with embarrassment. He chuckled at the mental image.

And as Toshiro rounded the corner, he realized Hinata never protested kissing him.

* * *

**!I own neither Bleach nor Naruto!**

**Yay x3 That was fun to write. Hanabi is such a BRAT in this fic xD She's not really like that, I don't think, but she had to be annoying for the sake of Toshiro. This is one of my favs~ Pink and Purple is my number one, though, cuz Toshiro is so sly~**

**I should Aki666 some kind of an award xD This is, what, his/her fifth request?**

**Okay...next on the list, IchigoxHinata or RenjixHinata. Please wait patiently!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Flowers

"_Flowers_ "

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Hinata

**Anime: **Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **Kira Acumichi

0-0-0

Kurosaki Ichigo was staring at the river, watching as the current slowly trickled across the landscape, when someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Looking up, he saw the cheerful face of Hyuuga Hinata, her rosy cheeks lifted in a playful smile and her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo-kun." Hinata said and she handed Ichigo a small yellow flower, which he took with a grin playing on his lips and Hinata dropped down beside him, hands in her lap. Ichigo turned the tiny flower over in his fingers and amusement twinkled in the depths of his amber eyes as he remembered the first time Hinata had given him such a gift in that very spot, such a long, long time ago...

0-0-0

_An eight year old Ichigo sat pouting on the river's banks, his big baby eyes blazing and his chubby arms crossed hotly over his chest. No-one had remembered his birthday, not even his wonderful mummy, because they were all worrying about their patients. There'd been a chaotic collision in traffic a few days ago and the small clinic was still full of mildly injured people, some waiting for hospital, other just resting up. Ichigo knew he was acting childish, but he was a child and didn't see the harm in getting upset about his forgotten birthday._

_"Hello!" Ichigo blinked in annoyance and whirled round to see some six year old girl wearing a flowery kimono walking towards him, grinning from ear to ear. Her hair was short and silky and a deep navy blue, and her eyes were big and lavender. Her skin was pale and her structure was petite and her face was round, looking a little too big for her body. Her cheeks shone pink. A small frown appeared on her face when she noticed Ichigo's pout._

_"Wh-what's wrong?" She asked and Ichigo looked away._

_"Nothing." He grumbled._

_The girl didn't leave, like he'd hoped she would. Instead she hopped down right beside him and stared worriedly at his face, watching the shadows dancing around his creased brow. Her hands unconscious moved to her mouth. Ichigo risked a glance at her and blushed. She was _so damn **cute!**

_"Wh-what's wrong, onii-chan?" She asked again and Ichigo caved._

_"Kaa-chan and Tou-san forgot my birthday!" He huffed and he bit his lip. They'd never forgotten Karin or Yuzu's birthday before, whatever the circumstances. So why his? Didn't they love him as much as they loved the twins? The idea carved through his chest like a knife through butter. He didn't want to think like that, that the twins were more treasured and more precious to the two people he loved more than anyone in the world. It hurt too much..._

_Hinata gasped. Then she frowned. "Tou-sama f-forgot my b-birthday last y-year, too." She said and Ichigo perked up. He knew he shouldn't have been happy about something like that but it made him feel less lonely. _

_"Really?"_

_"H-hai. I c-cried." Hinata confessed and she twiddled her thumbs, the beginning of a life-long habit. "He didn't care."_

_"That's horrible!" Ichigo exclaimed furiously and he forgot his own worries. No self-respecting father could just sit by while his daughter cried her heart out! It was inhuman! _

_Hinata shrugged. Then her eyes lit up and she dived down near the waters edge and returned with a tiny yellow flower clasped firmly between her chubby little hands. She held out the flower to Ichigo and he titled his head to the side, confused._

_"H-happy birthday, onii-chan!" Hinata said and she dropped the flower in Ichigo's hands. He held the flower up to his face and examined it; there were wonderful little patterns all over the petals, criss-crossing and zig-zagging across the flower. And then an idea came to him and with a sly grin he slid the flower behind Hinata's ear, and the little girl blushed crimson._

_"It looks better there!" He laughed and he grinned, while Hinata looked away and twiddled her thumbs again. "By the way, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. What's your name?"  
_

_"H-Hyuuga Hinata..."_

0-0-0

Ichigo smiled. He was nineteen now, Hinata seventeen. He'd never forget that day, that fiery afternoon on which he had first met the woman of his dreams. Ichigo glanced at Hinata and saw she was still watching him with that insanely cute smile setting her face aglow, and her lavender eyes were filled with love and warmth.

"I love you." Ichigo said and before she could reply he pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't need to reply, anyway. Her eyes spoke volumes.

_I love you too, strawberry._

_

* * *

_

**!I own neither Bleach nor Naruto!**

**Fufufu! That was fun. That wrote itself, too, which made it THAT much easier. Ichigo x Hinata is surprisingly easy to write. I might do it again sometime~**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Stars, Strays and Anxious Authors

"_Stars, Strays and Anxious Authors "_

**Pairing: **Renji x Hinata

**Anime: **Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **sKyLaR KnIgHt

0-0-0

"I can look after myself-_** achoo**_!"

Hinata laughed, and her laugh was like liquid silver. "I can see that, Abarai-kun. N-now, please relax and lie back." And she gently pressed her hand against Renji's tattooed chest and pushed him back into the messy lump that was his sheets and ignored the fiery glare he shot her. Her lips curved in an angelic smile, Hinata softly placed a wet and folded flannel over Renji's fever-red forehead and pressed her fingers to the centre, pushing it gently closer. Then she stood and walked to the door, her dress rippling around her long legs, and disappeared into the hallway, with a "I'm going to get some soup," announcing her departure.

Once the Hyuuga had left, Renji let out a low groan and allowed his face to twist in pain. His head pounded like nothing else and his fever ran high. His bare limbs were slick with sweat and he could barely complete a single sentence without exploding into a sneezing fit: _achoo, achoo, achoo! _Gah, how Renji _hated _being sick. Not only did it confined him to his quarters where soccer balls and tattoo-artists dare not tread, but it forced him into a helpless situation where he could barely move a meter without his head going crazy throbbing and white flecks dancing across his vision.

The fact that Hyuuga Hinata, an eighteen year old high school graduate and helpful neighbour, was taking care of him didn't help much either.

You see, Renji had certain..._feelings _for Hinata. Since Rukia started dating Ichigo, Renji had seen no further reason to continue pursing the raven haired beauty and had fallen into a depressed revive. And that was when Hinata swooped in, her silky midnight black pulled back in uneven twintails and her clear lavender eyes sparkling like full moons and her cheeks rosy from her seemingly permanent blush. She was a year older then Renji and Renji had never intended to fall for an 'older woman', but her insane looks and innocent charm made it near impossible not to like the girl.

But...Hinata was so great.

Renji groaned and this time his groan had nothing to do with the annoying pain in his head and he rolled onto his side, his amber eyes far away.

Hinata was so _perfect. _

She had to have half the male population of Karakura _and _Konoha chasing after her heel like dogs without even realizing it. And that's what really got Renji. Hinata wasn't even aware of her own good looks. And she was painfully shy. Shielding away from crowded places and hiding away in the secluding, tree-choked areas of the local park. Renji knew this for a fact; she had shown him several of her 'hidey-holes'. She felt inferior to everyone else in society and didn't dare try to make something of herself, even though she could be a star among stars with her writing talent.

And then there was Renji, poor and lonely and street-wise Abarai Renji, with his ga-zillion tattoos and wild crimson hair and icy amber eyes. He was a stray dog. A nobody, trying to make something of himself, trying to climb up and out of rock-bottom via the social latter...

"Here you go, Abarai-kun." Hinata suddenly appeared in the door way and hurried to Renji's side with a cooling bowl of chicken soup held carefully between her petite and pale hands. She sat the bowl on Renji's desk and helped him sit up and placed a pillow on his lap before actually giving it to him. At first, he just stared in horror at the chucks of pale yellow chicken bobbing at the surface, his lips curling in disgust, but the second he caught of Hinata's downcast eyes he wolfed down the stew, and found the poisonous-looking lumps tasted utterly delicious.

"That was grea-_**achoo**_!" Renji's hand flew to his mouth just in time to spare Hinata's hands the full blast of the blow, as she had dived in to fetch the bowl off his lap the moment he'd finished licking it spotless. She flinched away and then, strangely, laughed and then left the room, returning a few minutes later with a newly washed flannel.

"Lie back down, Abarai-kun." She commanded and Renji fell back without hesitation. She padded it onto his forehead and then straightened herself and tucked a lock of lavender-smelling hair behind her ear. She smiled. "Have some rest, okay? It'll be good for you." And then she turned to leave, only to gasp in shock and embarrassment as Renji grabbed her hand and forced her to stay.

"Hinata-san," He coughed. "Publish your book."

"E-Eh?" Hinata's cheeks went bright pink and she looked away. Yes, Renji knew. He knew she'd finished a children's book of her own not long ago and that it lay unknown in her storage closet. Begging to be read. Practically crying out for someone to flick through its pages. And Hinata, being her anxious little self, tuned out its pleas and went along with life as though she'd never had an interest in writing in the first place.

"Wh-what are you t-talking-"

"Don't lie to me!" Renji snapped and Hinata's mouth slapped shut. "I know you wrote a damn book, and if you don't pub-**achoo**!" The veins in Renji's forehead popped. "Damn sneeze! Gah, Hinata-san, publish the damn book! I read it, you know, and I enjoyed it even though its for little kids!" Had he just insulted himself? "Just publish it, alright? It's a great stor-**ACHOO**!" His head fell back and bashed against the pillow. He groaned quietly and Hinata gasped in fear.

"A-A-A-Abarai-kun?" She stammered.

"P...Publish the...the book..." Renji mumbled. And then he lapsed into sleep and Hinata's face grew sullen.

And quiet suddenly it brightened as she imagined her book, _her _book, published. Officially. Read my children everywhere. She swallowed and glanced behind her, toward her bedroom. Where her book like sobbing.

Then she turned back to Renji with tears in her eyes and she lightly kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks, Abarai-kun."

* * *

**!I own neither Bleach nor Naruto!**

**Ha, this came outta no where. The plot was kind a random, but I like it. And I hope everybody else did, too~**

**The holidays have ended. And with it my opportunity to spend all day reading/writing fanfiction, with home work and projects and what not...I started Year Eight today. I'm in 8W ^^ **

**Anyway...I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**[I also ask anyone with spare time to give _Insanity is Sweet _a go ^^ BRS-Naruto cross over, with BRS and Hyuuga Hinata as main characters. Gah, I feel so silly, self-advising, but please have a look ^^]**


	10. Kisses and Pineapples

"_Kisses and Pineapples_ "

**Pairing: **Renji x Tenten

**Anime: **Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **Aki666

0-0-0

"Hey, Pineapple."

"I don't you not to call me that," Renji grunted, but Tenten just giggled, and flashed him a grin. Renji looked away in a feeble attempt to hide his blush, but by the way Tenten gave a hooting laugh, she'd noticed. Renji's face darkened, and he sunk further into the mound of paper work Byakyua had so unceremoniously dumped on his head.

"Pineapple," Came Tenten's voice, and Renji flashed her a glare. He now understood Hitsugaya-taichou, and why the boy always got angry when he was addressed as 'Shiro-chan' or 'shrimp'. Nicknames could be infuriating if you didn't like them.

"What?" He huffed.

"Is something wrong?"

Renji looked at her curiously.

He didn't think of Tenten as the observant type, but with her uncanny mastery over weapons of all shapes and sizes, she had to be observant in _some _way. Her hazel brown eyes seemed to drill into his forehead, and Renji met her gaze with his jaw set firm.

In truth, something _was _bothering Renji. And that was the fact that Kuchiki Rukia, his childhood friend, was getting married to Kurosaki Ichigo. A runt form the _Human World,_ of all places! Byakyua had been even less pleased about the information then Renji, but Byakyua knew Rukia deserved true happiness, and had granted his blessing. Though, he _had_ given Ichigo a number of death threats before letting him leave...

But Renji wasn't about to admit that in front of a Fifth Seat, close friend or not. He was a _vice-captain! _He couldn't seem weak. He needed to be iron-strong, unbreakable! He didn't dare admit to being jealous. Even _betrayed. _It didn't matter to Renji that he had looked after Rukia when they'd been kids! Why would it? Nor did the fact he'd developed a crush on the petite girl irk him in anyway! Not at all!

"No." He snapped, and his tone was harder then he'd intended it too be.

Tenten raised her eye-brow. Renji flinched.

"What?"

"You're lying, Pineapple."

"Am not! And stop calling me pineapple!"

Tenten stared at him for a moment. Then she broke into giggles, and Renji's mouth dropped open.

What was _with _this girl? He knew she was weird, he'd always known, but now she was acting out right _creepy. _Giggling at another person's apparently evident pain. Evil!

But suddenly Tenten skipped forward, and before Renji could yell at her, she grabbed the collar of his shihakusho and crushed her lips against his. Renji froze, and he stared wide-eyed at her eye-lids, as Tenten kissed him firmly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and dragged him closer. The kiss got deeper, passion burned within. And then, all too soon, she was pulling away.

"Cheer up...Renji." She breathed.

Renji didn't reply. He simply dragged her closer and kissed her again.

0-0-0

A few hours later, and Kuchiki Byakyua marched through the door with his eyes partly closed. He was tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep, but the need to complete his work kept his legs from giving way. Silent as a mouse, the noble captain walked into his vice-captain's office, with a greeting dancing on the tip of his tongue-

Byakyua froze.

Abarai Renji and Tenten spread out on Renji's desk, and were kissing like no tomorrow.

Byakyua watched them for a minute. He listened with growing disgust as the squelching sounds of wet lips parting and coming together a thousand times over, like hippos breaking water, steadily grew louder.

In the end...Byakyua just turned around and walked away, and left them to their 'work'. The next day, Renji greeted his captain with unusual enthusiasm, and was surprised to find Byakyua couldn't even look at him without going red in the face.

"Kuchiki-taichou?"

* * *

_**! I own neither Bleach nor Naruto !**_

**Heh, this was completely random. But fun! I think Tenten is OC -_- I haven't watched Naruto in a while...so I apologize if she is.**

**Anyway...I hope you all enjoyed it! And sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Dance

"_Dance _"

**Pairing: **Ishida x Hinata

**Anime: **Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **Kira Acumichi

0-0-0

Kurosaki scoffed. "You look _great, _Ishida!"

"Shut up, fool." Ishida Uryu snapped, and Ichigo slapped his hands over his mouth in a feeble attempt to control his laughter. As Ishida glared at him, he couldn't help but admit that Kurosaki's suit was neat and tidy, and lacked the creases and wrinkles he had expected. The rose in his pocket was full and bright red, and seemed to sparkle.

Ishida scolded.

He hated dances. Why he was even here was beyond him. Clad in his frosty white suit, he stuck out like a cat among dogs, as all the others boys were wearing black. But that was the colour of shinigami, the colour of _death, _and Ishida refused to be seen in such attire. So here he was, with a pale blue rose stuffed in his breast pocket, and was the laughing stock of the school.

"Come on," Ichigo said, and his smirk was evident in his voice. "we should go inside."

Ishida didn't reply. He just marched up to the wooden doors of the gym and thrust them open, and winced as his sensitive eyes were laid victim to an onslaught of bright, blinding colours. Ichigo chuckled and pushed Ishida inside, and Ichigo's tuxedo looked a little grey as the brilliant rainbow of hues danced across it's surface. Ishida lit up like a Christmas tree, as blues and reds and greens chased each other, bright as stars against the wash-white background of his tuxedo.

Ishida barely suppressed a groan.

What _was _he doing there?

The answer to that, apparently, was to sit and watch the others dance. Because Mr. Quincy in White had no date. For all his brains, the thought that he would have absolutely nothing to do at this dance never occurred to him. So he watched in dismay as Ichigo walked off to meet Rukia, clad in her sparkling red dress that clung to her body like glue, and Orihime, in her beautiful pink gown that swirled around her ankles as she moved. Her luscious orange hair was done in an elegant spiral, and it cascaded over her shoulder in a waterfall of curls.

She looked utterly magnificent.

But _she _was dancing with _Abarai Renji. _Ichigo's best _damned friend, _and vice-captain of the Sixth Division in the Soul Society. A shinigami, dancing with the love of Ishida's life. That simple fact cut through him like a knife, and Ishida found he could not bare to watch as Renji, clad in is dusty and dirty tuxedo, took Orihime's tiny doll hands in his own big, rough ones, and they slowly began to dance.

_I should leave, _Ishida decided after a while. It made him sick, watching all the 'happy couples' dancing, and sicker even more to see that Orihime's face was lit up like the Fourth of July. She looked positively blissful. Her eyes shone like diamonds, and her glossy pink lips were forever curved up in an almost impish grin.

_I'm definitely leaving._

And he made to do so, straightening his legs and pushing his chair back, but froze when suddenly a girl clad in a beautiful green dress collapsed into the chair opposite to his, and she was trembling violently. Ishida stared at her in surprise for a few moments, watched in awe as her long, deep blue hair ran over her shoulders and fell over her face like a curtain. He looked up just in time to see a boy with oily black hair being removed from the gym by a man Ishida recognized as Hyuuga Neji.

Frowning, Ishida looked at the girl. And he looked hard. She was about seventeen, and her hair was long and midnight black. Her skin was pale, incredibly pale, but it was in a nice way, nothing sickly about it; it shone like snow in winter moonlight. Her green dress was lovely, with folds of different shades over lapping and criss-crossing, and her elbow-length gloves were skin tight and transparent. For a time, she just sat there with her head in her hands; and then she sat up, and brushed the hair out of her eyes, and Ishida gasped.

She'd been hit. _Slapped. _There was already a faint bruise forming near her left ear, and she had a tissue pressed to her nose. It was bloody. She dabbed her nose a few more times, then removed the cloth and tossed it in the near by bin. Ishida was relieved to see the bleeding at stopped, and only dry, crusting blood remained of the injury. She scratched it away with a trembling hand.

"Are you alright?" Ishida asked.

The girl jumped in surprise, and as she turned round, Ishida's eyes widened. Her eyes appeared pupils, as the iris and pupil merged together to create a breath-taking shade of lavender.

"H-hai," She stammered. She didn't meet Ishida's eyes. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He pushed. "You were bleeding."

"I-I'm fine," She insisted. "Just a l-little...shocked."

Ishida frowned, and the girl cringed, and took to examining the hem of her dress nervously, her wrists flicking. Ishida stared at her, and she shivered under his frosty gaze. This girl...the night was ruined for her. Whoever she'd been dancing with had smacked her across the face for a reason Ishida didn't know, and now she was here, crying silently on the inside.

Ishida held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. And he hadn't the faintest idea why.

She stared up at him in bewilderment.

"I'm Ishida Uryu," He continued. "and I don't have a date. I would much rather do something, over sitting there and mopping about for the rest of the evening. Will you dance with me?"

The girl stared at him. And then, much to his surprised, she smiled. It was a small, timid smile, but a smile all the same. She stood up on slightly shaky legs, and hesitated a moment before taking his hand. Ishida suddenly felt strong; her hand was so small in his own, so delicate, so fragile, so very _breakable. _His wasn't big, really, but it _was_ bigger, and his long, pale fingers wrapped around her little hand easily.

And then they were dancing. Her green dress rippled, and her hair fluttered in the gentle breeze their movements stirred, and Ishida found himself mystified. Even with the gradually forming bruise, she was beautiful. Painfully beautiful. Even more so then Orihime, with her too-big boobs and fancy orange hair. Her steps were graceful and soft, but strong and sure at the same time. They moved together in perfect harmony, and Ishida couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. They were so _incredible. _Those lavender eyes.

All too soon, the music had stopped, and the dance was over. Renji was drunk, and leaned heavily on an irked Ichigo as they stumbled towards the car. Orihime was smiling, but her smile looked strained, and Rukia was struggling to stand up, she was laughing so hard.

Ishida felt like he could fly. And the beautiful girl with whom he had danced looked just as happy. She skipped out into the moonlit air, and her skin glowed in the silvery light. A sleek red car honked, and Hyuuga Neji appeared, waving to the girl, and glaring hotly at Ishida.

"Bye, Ishida-kun," She said, and her voice was like honey. "Thank you for dancing with me." And then she turned, and started towards the car.

"Wait!" Ishida reached out and grabbed her arm, and her eyes flashed. Fear, perhaps? Fear that Ishida, like her old date, Uchiha Sasuke, would strike her?

"What's your name?"

Her fear evaporated, and her smile grew. Quick as a flash, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his cheek. Ishida froze and his cheeks went bright pink. She giggled.

"Hyuuga Hinata," She whispered in his ear.

And then she was gone.

* * *

_**! I own neither Bleach nor Naruto !**_

**Sorry for the long wait, Kira Acumichi-san! Here is your Ishida x Hinata. I hope you liked it! ^^**

**And to all Sasuke fans...I apologize for turning him into a bad-guy in this story! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	12. Wedding Troubles

"_Wedding Troubles _"

**Pairing: **Toshiro x Sakura

**Anime: **Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **ArisuHinamori

0-0-0

"Do I _have _to wear this?"

"Yes! Now stop complaining. You look fine."

"I feel like a frilly bush."

"So? You look good, and that's all that matters."

"Can't I wear a hakama? You're wearing a kimono."

"No. We'd look like old people."

"And wearing a _Victorian styled tuxedo _makes me look modern, does it?"

Ichigo scoffed.

No where near wedding day, and already the pair were bickering over what they would wear. Though, Ichigo had to admit, Toshiro's arguments had some grounds. He really did resemble a frilly blue bush, with layers of blue and black criss-crossing over his silky jacket, and his golden buttons glinting in the watery light. Sakura looked beautiful as ever in her flowing purple kimono, with twin koi chasing each other around her waist and sakura leaves fluttering about her shoulders, and Ichigo had already built a mental image of Toshiro in a good hakama, and the picture did not disappoint. Toshiro was a good looking twenty-five year old guy, fit and well-toned, and a hakama suited him nicely.

"Are they _still arguing_?" Rukia, Ichigo's wife, exclaimed, and Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh, yes. Come listen." He lead Rukia to the door, and husband and wife leant in close, their ears pressed against the smooth wooden surface, and together they listened intently to the muffled voices coming from the room beyond.

"...don't understand," Sakura was saying, and Ichigo could practically see the scene, Toshiro standing next to the window with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, and Sakura's balled fists trembled with suppressed rage as the two shot arguments back and forth like hot potatoes. "Why can't you wear that?"

"I believe I've already told you," Toshiro snapped. "_I feel like a frilly bush._"

Sakura pouted, and Toshiro glared. Honestly, they still acted like children even in their mid-twenties. But that's what they loved about each other, among other things.

"Oh, _please _wear it," She begged, and her emerald eyes grew soft and teary. Toshiro tensed.

_Oh, god, not __**this**__..._

"No." He said, and his voice was hard and certain, leaving no room for protest. "I will not wear this."

And, suddenly, Sakura was crying. The silvery tears rolled down her round cheeks and dripped elegantly off her chin, and splashed soundlessly against her kimono. Her emerald eyes were like diamonds, sparkling in the sunlight filtering in through the half-closed windows, and Toshiro gave a violent start.

_Oh, god, she'd doing __**it **__again!_

"You don't love me anymore," She breathed, and her head dropped into her hands and her sobbing grew louder, her shoulders shuddering with the sharp intake of breath.

Toshiro groaned.

"Sakura," He said softly and he gently placed a gloved hand on his to-be wife's shoulder, and she tried to scamper away. But his arms were too fast, and held her tight in place, her head resting against his chest. "don't say that. I love you more then anything."

She sniffed loudly, and meekly wiped her tears away. "Y-you do?" She whispered.

Toshiro sighed a heavy sigh, because he knew what was coming. "Yes. I love you, Sakura."

Sakura was suddenly beaming, and she removed herself from his arms with a new wave of strength. "Good!" She sang, and her cheeks were rosy and free of tears. "Then you'll wear the suit!"

Toshiro was about to argue, but Sakura's face suddenly darkened, and her eyes began to sparkle. Again.

"You will...wear it, won't you?" She mumbled, and Toshiro felt yet another groan forming in his throat. He quickly swallowed it down, and fidgeted nervously under the woman's watery gaze. "Because you...you love me?"

Damnit! Sakura won every argument like that! The second she played the 'you don't love me' card, Toshiro knew his chances of winning even the simplest of points was all but destroyed. And if he dared to try and continue the battle of words, Sakura would deliver the final, lethal assault, and reinforce her previous assumption, that Toshiro didn't really love her, that he was just playing with her, using her for his own gain. Those watery eyes, the quivering lips, the tears that swept over her sleek, smooth cheek.

Give him an army, and he'd crush it. Give him Sakura, and he was defeated within ten minutes.

"...Fine," Toshiro hugged, and Sakura lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'll wear the damn thing."

"Oh, thank you, Toshiro-kun!" And Sakura threw herself into his arms, and lovingly pecked his cheek. She made to move away, but suddenly Toshiro's arms had encased her, and his lips crushed against hers. Her heart fluttered, and Sakura's responded purely on desire, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips were warm and smooth, despite the winter cold, and hers were like silk, sending shivers of anticipation down the to-be husband's spine. He hugged her waist, and his fingers danced lower. Sakura gasped into his mouth, and pulled back with a blush.

"Hey...we're not supposed to do this sort of stuff until _after _the wedding," She reminded him gently, through she made to attempts to remove his hands.

"I know," Toshiro admitted, and his grin was sly. "But you don't seem to care much for custom, so why bother?"

Sakura grinned impishly, and the two came together for another kiss, and their bodies melted together. Sakura's knees grew weak, and with a muffled giggle she collapsed onto the floor, with Toshiro falling on top of her, and already his hands were tugging at the kimono's sash.

At this point, Rukia and Ichigo had long since abandoned their post, and now stood in the hall, blushing furiously. Toshiro, it appeared, was certainly a lot more daring that Ichigo had ever been, Rukia reflected dryly.

* * *

_**! I own neither Bleach nor Naruto !**_

**I couldn't think of anything when they were little or teenagers, so I settled for this. It was...kinda fun. When I figured out what to write, anyway :p I apologize if any characters are OC ^^  
**

**Well, ArisuHinamori, I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	13. Silence is Good

"_Silence is Good_ "

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya x Hinata

**Anime: **Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **KoreanGal5

0-0-0

Hinata sighed lightly, and her pale cheeks glowed in the golden light filtering in through the trees, fluttering towards the earth like leaves caught on the wind. She nuzzled closer to Toshiro, and his strong arm held her tighter, pulling her closer to his warm chest. She could hear his heart thumping away behind his ripe cage, and Hinata's slender fingers curled around his shirt, and her glossy black hair cascaded over her eyes. She was smiling, her pale pink lips forever curved in a dreamily grin, and Toshiro was smiling at the trees, his eyes partly closed and his expression content.

Hinata had never skipped class before. She could imagine her teacher frowning at her empty seat; and then grinning when her eyes found Toshiro's, also vacant. Tsunade would chuckle, her shiny blond pony-tails bouncing by her shoulders, as she marked them absent. Exactly how Toshiro had managed to persuade Hinata to skip, she couldn't quite recall. But it had something to do with noise. Neither of them liked noise, and the forever-there buzz of conversation that plagued the High School grounds infuriated them both. But when class was in session...no one was on the oval. No one wandered into the cluster of leafy trees near the gate. There was only each other, and the lulling coo of the birds, and the whispering of the wind.

"I love this," Toshiro sighed. "Every thing's so quite."

"Mmm," Hinata murmured, and snuggled closer still.

Toshiro was big now. Taller then her, and that wasn't because his hair had grown. He was sixteen going on seventeen, like Hinata, and he'd finally been blessed with that growth spurt he'd dreamed about in his sleep. He was very nearly the same height as Kurosaki Ichigo now, and Toshiro had to lean over to kiss Hinata. Toshiro's silvery white hair had grown out a little, but still persisted to struggle upwards in lanky spikes, and another stray lock had begun to sprout beside the one that already half covered his right eye. And with his growing, his chest became broader, wider, and thus Hinata marked it as her pillow. For all appearances, he was soft. Like a teddy bear.

"Hey, Toshiro-kun," Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Toshiro frowned. "Of course I do. Why?" He looked down at her, and brushed the hair out of her eyes with a gentle flick of his wrist, and tucked it behind her ear. Her lavender eyes were swimming with emotions, and her smile was gone; and her lips were trembling. Her cheeks were rosy, and she gripped his shirt tighter. Anxiety bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

"Hyuuga? What's wrong?"

"...um..." Hinata didn't know to say it. How could she admit her jealously? Toshiro spent so much time with that Sakura girl, with her flowing pink hair and dazzling emerald eyes. She was beautiful in her own energetic way, grinning ecstatically and gently tracing her cheek bones with her fingers, and male eyes drew near. Hinata, at one point, had liked Sakura. Perhaps they could've been friends. But now Sakura seemed to want every man in the world for her own, and was determined to add them all to her growing collection, and set them upon her her bench like trophies. And now, as she flaunted and flirted around Toshiro, Hinata feared he would join her ranks...

"What's _wrong?_" Toshiro pressed, and Hinata gave in.

"W-well...i-it's just t-that y-y-you've b-been s-spending a-a-alot o-of t-time with S-Sakura-san, a-and I-"

And suddenly Hinata was on the floor, and Toshiro had her pinned down. Before Hinata could respond, Toshiro kissed her, crushing his lips against her own, and Hinata's heart gave a frantic flutter. Her mind froze and left her body to fend for its own. She responded instantly, and kissed him back, and her arms wriggled out of his grip and twisted around his neck. Her fingers played with his hair as they kissed, deeper and deeper still. And then, reluctantly, he pulled away, and Hinata gasped in air. Her face was bright red, and she felt a little dizzy.

"I love _you,_" Toshiro breathed, and his lips were almost brushing against hers. Hinata's heart thundered in her chest, bashing against her rip cage with such force it was a wonder it didn't burst through. "Not Haruno. I love you."

Hinata swallowed, and her eyes sparkled. "R-really?" The thought of Toshiro not loving her hurt too much for Hinata to think about, like a blade slicing through her insides. She loved him more then anything in the world.

"Yes," He whispered, "I love you." And with those wonderful three words, he kissed her again, and Hinata sighed happily against his lips. His fingers threaded into her hair and she held his neck tight, and they just laid there kissing and kissing and kissing, drawing away only for air.

Toshiro kissed her neck, and Hinata gasped and gripped the back of his shirt, and her face was like fire, her cheeks were so red.

"H-hentai **(pervert)**," She giggled, and Toshiro smirked into her neck.

"Well, Hyuuga, perhaps you should've taken into account that I'm a young man before you dated me," Toshiro advised sagely, and as Hinata giggled, he kissed her neck again, and his lips gently worked there way across her tender flesh. Hinata sucked in a shuddering breath, and closed her eyes. With a barely audible _clink_, her first few buttons popped under done, and Hinata groaned softly as Toshiro's hands pushed the fabric aside.

Silence, Hinata decided, was good.

0-0-0

Kuchiki Byakuya was in a sour mood. Some time ago, he had caught Abarai Renji, a friend of his sister's, getting serious Tenten in _his _bed room. Byakuya, being the calm and collected man he was, fled from the scene with a furious blush, and didn't speak to Renji for several days. And yet, almost two weeks later, he was still upset about the whole incident, and desperately wanted to forget.

Sighing, Byakuya wound his way around the closely clustered trees, and admired the scenery. Everything seemed to glow dimly in the warm sunlight that washed over the trees like water, and everything seemed so alive. Byakuya had never realized the school was so beautiful without the students. They always found a way to spoil his mood with their non-stop chatter and foul language, and he wasn't even a teacher here!

Byakuya stepped carefully through some bushes-and froze.

Sprawled out before him were Toshiro and Hinata, and they didn't look like they wanted to be interrupted. Hinata, noticing Byakuya's presence, squeaked, and threw her arms around her bare chest, and her cheeks burned. Her shirt was lying a few feet away, along with her bra. Toshiro's shirt was undone, revealing his chest for all to see, and his eyes were like ice as her glowered at Byakuya. His steely grey eyes betrayed none of the insane fear he felt inside. Toshiro _knew _how to _glare._

"Kuchiki," Toshiro said calmly, and his voice was like a double-edged knife, cutting through Byakuya and his icy exterior. "do you mind? We're busy."

"Y-yes," Byakuya huffed and he quickly averted his eyes. Hinata's skin looked much more touchable then usual, in the mystical lighting of the demi-forest. "I apologize for my intrusion."

"Naturally," Toshiro said in that deathly calm voice of his.

"Farewell," Byakuya dipped his head briefly, and then hurried away. After a minute or so of walking, he heard Hinata squeal, and then brake out into excited, girlish giggles. Byakuya shuddered, and increased his pace, with _those _sounds chasing him through the trees.

Once he was finally out of hearing range, he hung his head with a hollow sigh, and ran his fingers through his oily black locks. His face was as expressionless as a stone, but in the inside he was grumbling and complaining, and kicking up clouds of dirt.

Why did this always happen to _him?_

_

* * *

_

_**! I own neither Bleach nor Naruto !**_

***giggles evilly* This is the result of watching to much To-Love-RU!, the funniest but ecchiest anime ever xD I feel sorry for Byakuya. I made him walk in on Renji-kun and Tenten-san, too.**

**Okay, next on my list is either Byakuya x Hinata, or a Ulquiorra x Sakura x Grimmjow threesome. Once I've done those, I'll do either Temari x Ichigo or Rukia x Hinata. I'll get them all done, but please be patient~**

**Also...should I add Hinata as one of the main characters for the story? She's popped up in quite a few. Like this one, for example.**

**I apologize for the lame title. I couldn't think of anything better.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	14. Monster

"_Monster_ "

**Pairing: **Ulquiorra x Sakura x Grimmjow

**Anime: **Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **Sakura19Haruno95

0-0-0

The floor lurched, and Ulquiorra rolled to the side as the bolt of deathly black reiatsu cut through the air and smashed into the patch of earth were he'd been standing. Amber eyes sizzled, and a black sword flashed; and Ulquiorra flung his own silvery sword, the blade glinting in the ghostly moonlight, and the metallic hiss of steel on steel rung in his ears. Kurosaki Ichigo's savage brown eyes burned into his, and Ulquiorra stared back, impassive and cold, but boiling with fury on the inside.

"Ulquiorra!" Sakura screeched, and she charged forward; but suddenly Grimmjow was there, and his strong arms wrapped around her waist, and held her fast. Sakura screamed and clawed at the arms that bound her, thrashed and wailed and flailed her arms about, but Grimmjow was like stone, and no amount of force she delivered could move him. So, with a desperate kick at his shin, Sakura simply reached out with stretching fingers.

"Ulquiorra!"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow snapped, and his blue eyes flared. "There's nothing we can do!"

Sakura rounded on the Espada with her mouth open wide for a shout, but then she caught a glimpse of Grimmjow's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and her protests died in her throat. She saw his body was trembling, his skin quivering with the lust for battle, and yet he stood utterly still, with his feet glued to the ground. He _wanted _to fight. He _wanted _to beat Kurosaki Ichigo into oblivion. He _wanted _to help Ulquiorra.

But Sakura needed protecting.

She was only a human, after all.

And, above anything, he _wanted _to protect Sakura.

Suddenly Kurosaki roared, and Sakura jolted back into reality, and reluctantly removed herself from the tempting lure of his Grimmjow's eyes. Her eyes searched for Ulquiorra and she found him, bloody and cold, standing with his blade risen in a silent challenge towards Kurosaki Ichigo, and the orange-haired boy was scrambling to his feet, and his face was livid. Behind him, Inoue Orihime gasped and blanched as blood splattered against the titles, and Ishida Uryu stared, his blue eyes narrow and serious, from his spot on the ground.

Kurosaki lunged and the battle recommenced. Their blades screamed shrilly with which strike, and the hum of their reiatsu choked the air like some sort of suffocating mist, invisible to the naked eye but still clearly there, pressing against your skin. Ulquiorra dodged the brutal jab of Kurosaki's sword, and swung his own blade, but Kurosaki dropped to the floor. His black reiatsu flared, and with a cry the black-and-red surge that was Getsuga Tensho sliced through the air, and Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as it thundered towards him.

"Ulquiorra!"

The ground erupted with a bone-chilling groan, and the wall collapsed, and the synthetic light of the dome leaked in, flickering against the shiny black tiles. Kurosaki stood gasping by the woman he protected, and the deathly black robes of his bankai rustled in the faint breeze. Inoue looked about ready to faint, with her grey eyes wide and her lips quivering with fear. Ishida's face remained unchanged, but his eyes went dark. Sakura stared at the gaping hole in horror, but Grimmjow smirked.

The fight wasn't over yet.

And, suddenly, Ulquiorra was there, and his blood dripped steadily off his chin and flew through the air as he dived at Kurosaki, and their blades clashed. But Ulquiorra's momentum was too strong, and Kurosaki went flying, rolling and smacking and skidding across the tiles, and finally he fell from the hole, and Ulquiorra shot after him in hot pursuit.

But before he threw himself off the ledge, he stopped and stared at Sakura, with her emerald eyes wide and her face drained off all colour, with her pink hair messy and her chalky white dress torn; and, ever so slightly, his black lips rose in a tentative smile.

"Grimmjow," He said, and his voice was low and flat, a sound that echoed hollow through the rumbling room and chilled you to the core. "protect her."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Grimmjow spat.

"U-Ulquiorra...I..I love you..." Sakura breathed, and her voice was like a hushed whisper, fluttering on the wind. Ulquiorra looked at her, and his incredible green eyes filled with an emotion which could not be described in words.

And then he was gone, and Sakura howled in anguish, and suddenly the tower gave a heavy shudder. The ground split open, and cracked danced across the floor, cutting through anything in their path. Grimmjow pulled Sakura close, and then the two vanished, leaving Inoue in the hands of the Quincy, who leapt to his feet with a wince and swept the orange-haired maiden into his arms. What became of them, Sakura never found out.

With a thud, Grimmjow and Sakura smashed against the golden sand, and Sakura looked up to see Ulquiorra and Kurosaki's battle raging above their heads, and the brilliant flash of Ulquiorra's green cero dazzled her eyes, and Kurosaki was hurtled into another tower.

"Ulquiorra..." Sakura said softly, and her voice was faint and broken.

"Don't worry about him," Grimmjow said firmly as he kicked off, and the two sped off over the hills and towards the dome wall. "He'll be fine."

"Grimmjow.." Sakura gazed deeply into Grimmjow's incredible blue eyes, and she felt as though she could see right into his soul. A wild, battle-loving man with a heart of icy blue fire, pounding in his chest. That was how he was seen by the other arrancar. But she and Ulquiorra, they had seen another side of him. A kinder, gentler side no-one else knew existed. The side of him that wasn't blood-thirsty, that wasn't cruel and horrible, that didn't enjoy the crunch of bones snapping underfoot. A wonderful Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez that was Sakura's little secret.

That part of him wasn't a monster.

Grimmjow looked at her, and she his other self swimming in their depths, a faded image of what might have been. With slender fingers, Sakura gently stroked his face, and her movements were elegant and soft, and sent shudders down the blue-haired man's spine. She traced his cheek bone with the tip of her fingers, and then, almost with a sigh, she removed her hand and snuggled up against his chest. The arms encasing her drew tighter and Sakura closed her eyes.

She loved them both. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. And now, she knew, they were being torn apart because of her own selfish desires, as Ulquiorra fought with his hands sticky with blood, and Grimmjow ran like a man on a mission, cradling her like the child she was. Fifteen going on sixteen, and yet both men wanted her as their prize.

_Please survive, Ulquiorra, _Sakura thought as Grimmjow suddenly withdrew one hand, and she clung to his vest as he punched through the wall with tremendous force, and the area in which they stood shuddered. With a horrific explosion of dust and stone, the wall crumbled, and Grimmjow leapt out and up, up into the inky black sky of Hueco Mundo, with the moon glimmering faintly, like a beckon in the darkness. And then they were running, running so fast that the scenery flashed by them in a silvery-blue blur.

_Please survive. I want...I want to..._

The fantastic booms and crashes of Ulquiorra's fight chased them across the silvery sands, and Sakura listened. A single, sparkling tear rolled down her cheek.

_I want to love you.._

_...you and my monster..._

And black wings spread across the even blacker sky, and dark green eyes slid slowly closed, as the powerful tidal wave of reiatsu washed over him. Kurosaki stared up at Ulquiorra, and the terror was plain on his face, and as Ulquiorra opened his eyes, Sakura's pretty face appeared for a fleeting moment. Ulquiorra gripped his sword.

Even if he lost this battle...Grimmjow would protect Sakura. And that was all Ulquiorra could ask for. So he knelt forward, and the suffocating darkness that was his reiatsu tumbled down the tower and Kurosaki brought forth his hollow-mask with a violent flick of his wrist. And the fight began.

And Ulquiorra knew, somewhere, miles away, Sakura was safe in Grimmjow's arms.

He smiled.

* * *

_**! I own neither Bleach nor Naruto !**_

***sighs* Glad I got that off my chest. I don't really like this one, though -_- It seems...*looks off into the distance*...incomplete. I don't know. But it was hard to write, and I tried a few more before it, and this one was the best, I reckon, so this was the one I uploaded.**

**It seems that Sakura loved Ulquiorra, but she also has some feelings fro Grimmjow, and can't really choose between the two. *sly grin* And by 'my monster', Sakura means Grimmjow ^^**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**[written after listening to Lady Gaga's _Monster_]**


	15. Time Line

"_Time Line_ "

**Pairing: **Byakuya x Hinata

**Anime: **Bleach and Naruto

**Requested By: **SarcasticScript, kikizoey, Aki666

0-0-0

"Please play with me, Byaku-kun!"

"No!" A five year old Byakuya snapped, but he knew it was ueseless. Hinata's eyes were beginning to water and her lips were beginning to quiver as she slipped into her 'puppy-dog' expression, and no matter what Byakuya did, he could never resist that look. It was so _cute! _To try and refuse Hinata when she was like that was...was like trying to refuse food when starving, or a jacket in a snow field. It was impossible!

"Please?" Hinata begged, and, predictably, on came her puppy-dog face, and Byakuya's protective walls crumbled. Seriously, her eyes got bigger when she did that, and almost seemed to gleam. And her cheeks got so rosy! Like she'd patted them with blush or something.

"Okay..." Byakuya muttered, and Hinata let out a squeal of glee. She was only three, after all. She snatched Byakuya's hands and beamed at him, and Byakuya couldn't help but smile back.

That was...until they started playing.

"Hinata-chan..." He grumbled. "Must I wear this?"

"Yep," Hinata confirmed and she poured Mr. Strawberry some more tea.

"I look stupid!" Byakuya argued.

"You look cute." Hinata countered.

Byakuya doubted that. The hat was bigger then his head, and a horribly bright shade of yellow, and that gigantic pink bow didn't help much. So, groaning, Byakuya settled down into his seat and tugged at the frilly pink dress Hinata had forced him into, and grabbed the tea cup Hinata offered him. (There was chocolate melt inside)

"Want some chocolate?" Hinata asked and she held out a pearly white box full to the brim with muddy brown chocolates of all shapes and sizes, with swirls and twists and sharp edges.

The Great Kuchiki Byakuya, heir to the Kuchiki throne, clapped his hands together and nodded furiously, and his eyes shone with hunger. He took several chocolates and shoved them into his mouth, and Hinata slapped her hands over her mouth and giggled.

"What?" Byakuya demanded.

Hinata couldn't answer. She was too busy rolling around on the floor, giggling her head off.

"_What?_" Byakuya pressed, and he crawled over to the giggling girl and poked her rudely in the stomach.

"Y-y-you're s-s-so c-c-cute, B-Byaku-kun!" Hinata squealed, and then went back to laughing herself to death.

"That he is," A voice cooed from behind them, and as Byakuya looked up, a bright flash of white dazzled his eyes, and it took him a moment to see Kyoraku Shunsui standing there with his Grandfather, clad in their shinigami gear of flapping black robes and fluttering white haori. Both were struggling to contain there composure, though the flowering captain was having a much more difficult time then the steely Kuchiki. And Kyoraku was holding a camera.

Byakuya's cheeks went up in flames, and with a roar he pounced at Kyoraku, screaming for him to delete the picture, but Kyoraku just laughed and danced away, waving the camera as he went. Byakuya tore the stupid yellow hat off his head and threw the dress away, while Hinata and his Grandfather lay in a giggling heap.

"Sh-SHUT UP!"

0-0-0

It was a hot day. Kuchiki Byakuya wiped the sweat of his brow, and swung his bokutou, a wooden katana, over his muscular shoulders, and ran his pale, slender fingers through his oily locks. Clad in his sleeveless training hakama, he looked tall and powerful, and his steely grey eyes flared with resolve. He was about fifteen. But it was hard to know, as no-one really knew his or her age in the Soul Society, but if Byakuya's body was anything to go by, then he was definitely a young adult.

"Byakuya-kun!"

Byakuya looked up and grinned. Hyuuga Hinata was rushing towards him with a tray of tea clasped tightly in her delicate little hands, and her feet shuffled across the grass as she hurried to his side. Hinata was about thirteen, and had short black hair and bright rosy cheeks and big, beautiful lavender eyes. She, too, was breathing hard and sweaty, and a bokutou was strapped to her waist. She was training to be a shinigami, too.

"Thanks," Byakuya said as he took a cup, and Hinata took the other, and tucked the tray under her arm as she took a long, drawn out sip.

"How's training?" Byakuya asked.

"G-good," Hinata said breathlessly. "but Y-Yoruchi-san is so fast!"

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "I'm faster."

Hinata smiled, and didn't bother to try and tell him other wise. Byakuya was more stubborn then an angry ox, especially when it came to Shihoin Yoruchi, Captain of the Second Division and Hinata's mentor. She was a beautiful chocolate-skinned woman with a powerful kick and a cheeky grin, and she always beat Byakuya in a game of Chase the Devil. **(A/N Chase the Devil, Japanese version of Tag or Tips)**

"B-by the way, Byakuya-kun..." Hinata said after a moment.

"What?"

"Y-Yoruchi-san s-said she would s-stop by-"

Before Hinata could finish, something soft and squishy was pressed against Byakuya's ear, and his face twisted with rage.

"YOU!" He hollered, and threw a savage swing with his blade, but Yoruchi was already flipping away, and she was laughing that booming but cheeky laugh of her's.

"What's wrong, Byakuya-bo?" Yoruchi taunted, and she crossed her toned arms over her impressive chest, and stood with her head cocked to one side and her golden eyes gleaming with amusement. "Is that any way to treat a guest? And your best friend's mentor, too!"

"Shut up!" Byakuya seethed. "I'm the heir to the Kuchiki Clan! Address me as such!"

"Ho?" And suddenly Yoruchi was gone, and she pulled the tie which kept Byakuya's silky hair in place free, and it cascaded down his back like a waterfall. Twitching, Byakuya lashed out once again with his bokutou, but Yoruchi was already gone, and as she stood upon the roof of Byakuya's home, she threw back her head and cackled.

"I seriously fear for the future of the Kuchiki Clan if the heir can't even get the better of a little girl!" Yoruchi mocked.

"Damn you, Shihoin Yoruchi!" Byakuya spat. "You just wait there, and I'll show you how good my shunpo has gotten-"

"Face it, Byakuya-bo!" Yoruchi flashed a toothy grin, and her golden eyes twinkled. "You lost!" And then she vanished, leaving nothing but a faint imprint of reiatsu and an extremely pissed of Byakuya in her wake.

Byakuya looked about ready to explode, and with a curse made to go after the damned were-cat, but Hinata gently touched a hand to his arm, and Byakuya's anger evaporated like early morning dew.

"C-calm down, Byakuya-kun," Hinata advised, and she with drew her hand and stooped down to pick up his cup, which, in his rage, he'd dropped accidentally and hadn't noticed until now. Byakuya quickly apologized, but Hinata shook her head to silence him.

"I-it's fine. Just, please, d-don't try and kill Yoruchi-san," Hinata pleaded. Then she grinned. "You'd die from embarrassment."

"Why, you-"

But Hinata was already running away, giggling, and with a howl Byakuya charged after her.

0-0-0

"Good morning, Byakuya-kun."

Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the Sixth Division, sighed heavily, and laid his brush aside, its tip slippery with thick black ink, and his steely grey eyes met the bright, bubbly gaze of Hyuuga Hinata, his vice-captain. Renji had recently been prompted to captain of the Third Division, with Kira as his vice-captain. (And the blond man was less the pleased about the set up).

"Hinata," Byakuya said and his voice was calm, betraying nothing of the strain which he felt. "how many times must I remind you? I am a captain and you must address me as such, or accept the consequences of your actions."

Hinata smiled. "You wouldn't do anything to be, Byakuya-kun," She said gently, and she slid the door shut and walked cheerfully into Byakuya's office, examining the room with her eyes, while Byakuya silently seethed.

She was right. He wouldn't do anything to her, no matter how much he desired respect; and she never failed to somehow twist that fact to her advantage. Like with her vice-captain badge. It was traditional practise for them to where the badges around theirs arm, but Hinata had insisted on wrapping her's around her neck like it was some kind of necklace, and though Byakuya had refused to accept to notion, Hinata went ahead and did it anyway without so much as a stern talking to. Byakuya resisted the urge to rub his temples. Honestly. This woman was going to be the death of him...

"It's lovely, Byakuya-kun," Hinata murmured, and she softly touched her delicate fingers to the book case, running her finger tips alone the ancient spines, and her eyes were glazed over, cloudy, her mind far away.

Byakuya watched her, his grey eyes narrowed in concentration. He studied her form, the curve of her hips; her full pink lips, twitching upwards into a sweet, but small smile; her big eyes, with elegantly curving lashes; long, glossy black hair, cascading over her shoulders; and other things he hadn't the nerve to wonder about. Hinata had grown into a woman, he realized, with a small pang of sadness. That little, adorable (sometimes evil) girl he had lived with was dead and gone, replaced by something greater, something grander.

Something beautiful.

"B-Byakuya-kun?" Hinata's stutter broke Byakuya from his trance, and, blinking a few times, he realized he'd been staring, and Hinata had noticed, her cheeks going pink and her hands cupping together at torso level. She was frowning faintly, caught between concern and embarrassment, and Byakuya quickly closed his eyes and felt for his brush, somehow reaching it on his first try.

"How are you adjusting to your new position?" Byakuya asked, skilfully dodging Hinata's unsaid question, quivering on the tip of her tongue. "You were a Third Seat before your promotion, correct?"

"Y-yes," Hinata confirmed. She still looked a tad bit uneasy, but her initial surprise had subsided. "I was. I-I'm going alright, I g-guess. Everyone's so nice here. Not to say Soi Fon-taichou's division isn't nice!" She added hastily, and her blush darkened slightly as Byakuya chuckled and opened his eyes, shuffling his paper work with long, pale fingers.

"I see. That's good to know."

"You're making f-fun of me," She accused.

"You are incorrect," Byakuya dead panned. "I am simply voicing my opinion of things."

"You're m-making fun of m-me, Byakuya-kun," Hinata repeated firmly.

Byakuya smirked. "Maybe."

Byakuya was usually a composed and stoic man who rarely revealed his emotions or true intentions, but Hinata was a completely different situation. She had been with him for years, standing faithfully by his side and even holding his hand, wiping away his tears, when the time had come. She had been there to hold him when Hisana passed away; there to jump with joy when he became a captain. Hiding his emotions from her was...very nearly impossible.

Hinata pouted, and Byakuya chuckled, and Hinata's pout transformed into a glare.

"You're mean." She grumbled.

"And you're acting like a child." Byakuya retorted.

Hinata stared at him for a moment. Then, abruptly, she grinned cheekily and, in a flash, she was standing over his desk. Byakuya frowned and opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, but before he could utter a sound, Hinata leaned forward ands brushed her lips against his cheek, and electric shudders of anticipation rippled down the man's spine as Hinata's warmth seeped into his skin.

Almost instinctively, when Hinata pulled back, Byakuya cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fast on the lips. Hinata's eyes widened in embarrassed shock; and then they softened, and finally slid closed, and she allowed herself to be swept away by the imitate action. His lips were pleasingly soft for someone with barriers so hard to break through.

When at last they reluctantly pulled away, Hinata gasped in some air and pressed her forehead against his, and his hand wrapped around hers, her small fingers intertwining with his. How long they stayed like that neither would ever be sure about.

"I have to go," She mumbled sadly after standing a while in the comfortable silence, and Byakuya frowned, disappointment flashing in his eyes.

"Must you?"

"Yes." Hinata seemed just as upset about it as he was. "Soi Fon-taichou wanted to see me."

"Very well." Byakuya straightened, removing his forehead from hers, and pressed his back against his chair as Hinata stood up, and, slowly, untangled their fingers and took back her hand. Hinata offered him a delicate smile, and then, with a slight dip of her head, turned to leave. But Byakuya suddenly jumped from his chair and grasped her arm, sweeping her into an embrace before she could even process what he was doing.

Hinata's face went crimson as his strong, well-toned arms wrapped around her body, and his chin rested against her head, and his fingers gripped her shihakusho. Hinata swallowed as her heart sped up, and then buried her face in his chest.

"Please return after you're done talking," Byakuya murmured into her silky hair. "I want to see you more."

Hinata smiled, but her smile was big and genuine, spreading from ear to ear, and was filled with love and affection.

"Okay..." She whispered, snuggling closer. "...Kuchiki-taichou."

* * *

_**! I own neither Bleach nor Naruto !**_

**Super sorry about the long wait! I haven't updated in so long! :[**

**Please, for the moment, stop requesting! I have a few to do! And some of you have incredible imaginations, if I don't say so myself. Some of these pairings are really out there xD**

**Anyway...I hope you guys liked this. 3 people requested ByaHina, so I did them all here. ^^**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
